Ouija
by senokis
Summary: Draco y sus compañeros de Slytherin hacen un día la Ouija todo va bien hasta que salta la pregunta: alguien está enamorado de Draco? Quién? Aviso: SLASH
1. Empieza el juego

Ouija

Resumen: así un poco por encima… Draco y sus compañeros de Slytherin hacen un día la Ouija todo va bien hasta que salta la pregunta: alguien está enamorado de Draco? Quién?

Avisos: los míticos, al menos míos XD. Harry Potter no me pertenece, si lo hiciera yo sería rica y cambiaría taaaantas cosas… además este fic es Slash, relación chico/chico.

Ahora si… empezamos!

………………..

-Por qué me he dejado convencer por estos imbéciles?- pensaba Draco mientras observaba el tablero lleno de letras y números con una mirada escéptica. Este consistía en un simple pergamino con el símbolo del ying-yang en el medio. Arriba si, abajo un no; a la derecha un "hola" y a la izquierda un "adios". Por alrededor las letras del abecedario y los números del 0 al 9. – Vale, explicadme otra vez por qué estoy haciendo esto y de que va.

Pansy, su compañera de clase y prefecta tomó la palabra mientras colocaba un vaso en el símbolo del medio-. Lo haces porque te dijimos que si no serías un cobarde y… admítelo, tu orgullo Malfoy y Slytherin pueden más que tú. Y es muy sencillo. Tú pones el dedo en el vaso. Recuerda no quitarlo bajo ningún concepto. Y depués de llamar a un espíritu este se "meterá" por así decirlo en el vaso y nos hablará señalando las letras de alrededor. Alguna estúpida pregunta más?

-sip, aquí hay una…- Blaise Zabini, compañero suyo, levantó el brazo como si estuvieran en clase- Por qué cojones estamos aquí? se me está congelando el culo.

Blaise señaló a su alrededor, estaban en un claro en el bosque prohibido. Y teniendo en cuenta que era invierno, a punto de darles las vacaciones, y en Reino Unido puesss… algo de frío si que hacía no? (ejem).

-Tu culo está muy bien ahí Blaise- respondió Pansy-. Si estamos en el castillo fijo que algún espíritu en plan Myrtle se mete y nos estropea esta velada. Verdad Drakie?- mirada tierna por parte de la Slytherin…

-Yo que se.

-Me rompes el corazón snif snif… bueno venga, a jugar!-. Con una mirada de resignación todos fueron poniendo un dedo en el vaso. Primero Pansy, luego Crabble, luego Goyle (no se querían perder el espectáculo), luego Blaise y por último Draco.

-Qué mas da? Vale, no creo en estas cosas. Total, lo que no haya visto ya… creo que ya NADA me puede sorprender – pensó el rubio.

-bien- siguió Pansy-. Repetid conmigo. Estamos aquí reunidos para invocar a un ente de luz. Estamos aquí reunidos para invocar a un ente de luz- Pronto se pusieron todos a repetir esa frase hasta que Pansy preguntó-. Hay alguien ahí? por favor, si hay alguien que conteste.

El vaso se movió lentamente hacia la palabra "hola".

-vale, quién fue el listo que lo ha movido?

-que nadie lo ha movido jolín Blaise! Parece mentira que siendo mago seas tan escéptico! A ver, pregunta algo que ninguno sepamos.

- OK, cuál fue la última persona que me tiré?

El vaso volvió al medio y rápidamente se puso a marcar las letras S-E-A-M-U-S.

-Por tu familia que no sea lo que estoy pensando Zabini…- dijo Draco.

F-I-N-I-E-G-A-N (mierda, no me acuerdo de cómo se escribe!).

-Queeeee?- ahora la que gritaba volvía a ser Pansy-. Un Gryffindor! Pero cómo?

-Bueno, no estamos aquí para hablar de mí! Ya os contaré… no me mréis así! Os pregunto yo por vuestra vida?

-tampoco es para ponerse así!-le gritó Draco- pero más vale que me lo cuentes todo TODO. Qué tal son los Gryffindor en la cama?

-unos gatitos… este me arañó…

-Chicos… chicos! Estamos aquí para hablar con el espíritu, que a vosotros os tengo más vistos que a Snape. No queréis preguntar nada?- les interrumpió Pansy.

-Si, vamos a ver Draco, ahora es mi turno de venganza. Hay alguien enamorado de Draco?

SI

-Uyyy… qué interesante se pone esto eh?- dijo Blaise con una mirada pícara a Draco-. Y… quién es?

HARRY

-un momento! Un momento! Qué Harry?- preguntó Draco- Harry Davidson el que me tiré en vacaciones?

NO

-Harry Thompson el que me tiré el otro día? El de Ravenclaw?

NO

-Puessss…

-Ey! No estamos aquí para revisar tu lista de polvos?- interrumpió Blaise- se lo ha tirado?

NO

-vale- dijo Blaise- eso quita mucha gente de la lista…

-Ey!

-Nos puedes decir el apellido?- cuando el vaso señaló SI Blaise siguió hablando- dilo por favor.

P-O-T

-No por favor, no por favor, no por favor- pensaba Draco desesperadamente.

T-E-R

-Noooo!

-Draco… estoooo… hay algo que no me hayas contado?

-Que no joder! Esto no puede ser posible! Se que soy muy guapo y tal pero…

-ejemcreido

-calla Blaise

-es la tos, ya sabes que con este frío…

-iros a la mierda, no quiero saber nada más de este juego, esto es una mierda, y este espíritu también! yo me piro al castillo- dicho y hecho, Draco salió casi corriendo rumbo a las puertas antes de que el resto pudieran ni reaccionar.

-pero qué mosca le ha picado?- preguntó Pansy- nunca le había visto así.

-yo que se, venga vamos anda.

Cerraron la sesión y rápidamente fueron detrás de Draco a ver si lo encontraban.

-mierda, me he manchado!

Una sombra surgió donde antes estaban todos colocados.

-Malfoy Malfoy Malfoy… no deberías ser así… voy a tener que actuar si tanto insistes jus jus… creo que esto va a ser mucho más divertido que tirarle globos de pintura al grasiento de Snape jijijiji!- una risilla nerviosa se apoderó de Peeves mientras volvía a desaparecer, hoy le tocaba ronda a Filtch y tenía unos calderos llenos de agua y canciones ya preparadas.

………………..

Acabé! Son la una de la mañana y con un dolor de cabeza horrible! Bueno… qué tal? De momento es una pequeña introducción. A lo largo del fic lo empezaré a hacer mucho más estúpido, con muchas paranoias, etc en plan "vaya veranito.." (mi otro fic, para los que no estéis informados). Espero reviews!

Bye bss

PD: ningún momento es malo, así que aprovecho para hacer publicidad de mi Orden, (está recién fundada pero estoy intentando meter más cosas). La Orden Zabiniana! La dirección está en mi profile ñ.ñ

PD2: no hay posdata 3 XD.


	2. En las cocinas

Draco después de salir corriendo hacia el castillo lo primero que hizo fue ir a las cocinas de Hogwarts. No le apetecía nada ir a su sala común para ver a sus amigos recordándole lo recién sucedido con ese estúpido juego. Por Merlín! Estábamos hablando de Harry Potter! No podía sentir nada por él. Además que se lo buscó él solito por rechazar su amistad… no! Pero de qué estoy hablando? No tiene ninguna posibilidad! Por eso y por todo… aunque tenga un buen culo…

Un momento… rebobinar… qué acabo de decir?

Loading…

Noooo! Potter no podía tener un buen culo! Definitivamente ya empezaba a saber por qué decían que la ouija era un juego peligroso… te afecta directamente el cerebro…

Mientras en las habitaciones de Gryffindor un chico moreno de ojos verdes (más conocido por los magos como el-salvador-de-nuestro-mundo!) se revolvía en la cama. Hacía un frío horrible y no podía dormir. No quería ni imaginarse cómo estarían ahora las serpientes en las mazmorras. Encima hacía ya unos días que la cicatriz le dolía horrores por las noches. Voldemort debía de andar haciendo de las suyas. La verdad que en estos momentos poco le importaba. Por primera vez (bueno, ahora que lo pienso segunda si contamos el tercer curso) (el cuarto no contaba porque al final si que tuvo que ver)… en fin! Que por fin tenía otra cosa de la que preocuparse que no es Voldemort (aunque no sabía si ver eso de manera positiva o no). De hecho esa cosa tenía nombre y cara. Si, a su pesar Harry se había enamorado. Y por qué no enamorarse de una de las múltiples chicas que le andan acosando ahora que pegó el estirón? Pues fácil. Porque la vida del chico-que-vivió no puede ser sencilla. Si no, no tendría gracia.

El objeto de sus deseos era ni más ni menos que Draco Lucius Malfoy. Hijo de la mano derecha del Lord Oscuro y lo más probable es que siga los mismos pasos que su padre. Además de que (por si no lo había comentado antes) resulta que lleva siendo uno de sus peores enemigos desde hace cuanto… 6 años? Y no solo de él si no de sus mejores amigos. Pero por qué diantres tenía que ser tan chulo, narcisista, prepotente…? Y estar tan sumamente bueno? Mierda! Cada vez que tenía esta conversación consigo mismo acababa igual…

Mejor iba un momento a las cocinas. Supuso que con el estómago lleno podría reflexionar mejor sobre este tema… o eso o una ducha fría. Odiaba las imágenes mentales… pero eran geniales a la vez… pufff a esas horas Harry todavía no era persona y no podía pensar con claridad. A oscuras cogió sus gafas y la capa invisible y se puso en camino. Hoy le apetecían ranas de chocolate o algunos pastelillos… ya vería al estar allí.

……………………………..

Después de hacerle cosquillas a la pera del cuadro Draco entró a las cocinas para encontrarse con Dobby, su ex elfo doméstico.

-se… señor Malfoy… señor…- empezó a decir el tembloroso elfo-. Qui… quiere algo?

-si, dame un vado de leche caliente con unos pastelitos o algo de esto, quiero coger el sueño- (pues fuiste a escoger empacharte… en fin)

-si, ahora mismo señor.

-"por qué narices me tendrá tanto miedo este elfo? Ni que le hubieran pegad… ah! Es verdad, si, es por eso"- pensaba el rubio mientras esperaba.

-aquí tiene el vaso de leche señorito Malfoy- mientras Dobby iba corriendo para pasarle rápido las cosas. PLAS! Algo le hizo tropezar haciendo que toda la leche cayera encima del heredero cubriéndole toda la cabeza y la camisa que llevaba de una forma bastante cómica-. Lo… lo siento! Dobby lo siente mucho de veras! Dobby se castigará por esto!- antes de que cualquiera le pudiera detener el elfo ya estaba dándose cabezazos contra una encimera que había cerca.

Aunque Draco se lo estaba pasando bastante bien cuando vio que el elfo se estaba a punto de abrir la cabeza lo cogió y lo separó de aquel objeto.- vale Dobby, tranquilo, no pasa nada. Tú… tú solo trae otro vaso y ya está. Lo único que procures no tirarlo esta vez vale?- intento de sonrisa (de estas que te salen cuando estás cabreado pero no quieres demostrarlo, ya sabéis…)

-No señorito Malfoy, señor. Dobby se lo compensará. Ahora mismo le lavará esa camisa. Démela por favor.

-No, en serio, no es necesario…

-Dobby lo sabe señor, Dobby es un inútil por eso el señorito Malfoy no le deja su camisa. Dobby lo siente mucho buaaa!- hecho un mar de lágrimas el elfo se volvió a dirigir hacia la peligrosa encimera dispuesto a coger una embolia cerebral a cabezazos.

-vale, vale, vale! Toma anda!- Draco se quitó la prenda manchada pasándosela al cabezón. Mientras este se alejaba se sentó encima de una mesa que había allí. Ese elfo era un inútil, lo admitía, así que no sabía cuánto tiempo se iba a pasar allí medio desnudo. Iba a coger un resfriado. Por qué demonios tenía que ser Dobby el elfo de guardia esta noche? Mierda, encima se acababa de manchar de harina… esto no puede empeorar…

-hola Dobby ya estoy aquí!- desde el cuadro apareció un sonriente Harry Potter con una capa muy hortera en las manos- me das unos pastelillos? Tengo algo de prisa así que…- de pronto se paró. Había advertido una extraña presencia en la cocina. Miró en dirección a la mesa. Y allí vio a Draco Malfoy sentado mirándole más o menos con la misma cara.

Los pensamientos de Harry en ese momento eran: "qué hace aquí Malfoy? O mejor… qué hace aquí Malfoy sentado en la mesa de la cocina, con harina… ey! Estoy soñando! En 5 minutos me despertaré empalmado y más caliente que un fénix en plena reencarnación. Espera que me pellizco. Ay! No, va a ser que no es un sueño. Entonces… qué demonios pasa aquí?

Los de Draco no eran muy diferentes: "por qué se me ocurriría decir que esto no podía empeorar? qué hace aquí cara-rajada? Parece que haya visto un fantasma. O eso o le gusto. Mierda de juego! Tengo que dejar de pensar en esas cosas! Venga Draco reacciona! Que no se diga!".

-qué pasa Potter?- habló por fin el rubio-. Te ha comido la lengua un dragón?

-"ya me gustaría a mi que cierto dragón me comiera otra cosa"- pensó el moreno- no, me estaba preguntando por qué hay un idiota medio desnudo encima de la mesa de las cocinas de los elfos.

-vaya como te fijas…- Harry en ese momento se sonrojó tanto que se le podía haber confundido con alguno de los calcetines horteras que le regalaba Dobby por navidad. Cómo no se iba a fijar?- la verdad es que esto es a causa de la incompetencia de cierto elfo. Estropeó mi camiseta así que estoy esperando a que me la traiga de nuevo. A este paso voy a pescar un resfriado…

-y yo que pensaba que las serpientes eran de sangre fría…

-si, pero no somos inmunes a los resfriados. Pero lo que si que he oído es que los tontos no los cogen osea que tu en esta época de epidemia debes estar feliz e inmune no?

-ja ja Malfoy tienes la gracia donde yo me sé.

-pues tú…- Harry no pudo seguir porque en ese momento con un "plof!" el susodicho elfo apareció con una… eso era una camisa?

-señorito Malfoy, señor… ha habido un pequeño problemilla con su camisa… verá, a Dobby le dijeron que la lejía era muy buena para este tipo de manchas difíciles señor, así que la puse y Dobby al frotar mucho y luego lavar pasó algo extraño señor, entonces Dobby intentó pasar la plancha por la camisa para intentar arreglarlo señor pero como atendía al mismo tiempo a los pastelitos que estaba haciendo señor, empezó a oler a quemado y al ir a ver un montón de humo estaba saliendo y… lo siento mucho señorito! Dobby es el peor elfo doméstico del mundo buaaa!

Antes de que volviera a tomarla con su amada encimera Harry le agarró. Mientras pataleaba Draco cogió la camisa y la extendió. Aparte de faltar la mitad de la camisa lo que quedaba era amarillo, y lo que no… era directamente negro a causa de las quemaduras. El pulso del rubio empezó a temblar mientras que una vena se hinchaba peligrosamente en su sien.

-Dobby… me puedes por favor… explicar… por qué has usado lejía… uno! Para una camisa de seda… y dos! Para una puñetera mancha de leche! Esto no es una mancha difícil! Se limpia con agua y jabón joder!- mientras Draco gritaba mandando la educación Malfoy a la mierda Harry aprovechó para llevarlo fuera de las cocinas sin que se diera cuenta para que el pobre Dobby no pillara una depresión y se suicidara o algo de esto, conociéndolo...- y una cosa más!

El ojigris miró a su alrededor, ya no estaba en las cocinas si no fuera, enfrente del cuadro de la cesta de frutas- ey! Por qué me sacaste de ahí? estaba discutiendo!

-no te das cuenta de que Dobby estaba frenético?

-me da igual! Mira mi camisa!- seguía gritando Draco mientras la zarandeaba delante del moreno-. Ahora ya no sirve ni para trapos! Encima es carísima…

-jajajajajaja!

-de qué te ríes ahora Potter?

-jajajajajajaja! ay! es que es buenísimo! Jajajaja! No me lo negarás no?- el pobre ya estaba doblado en el suelo y casi llorando de la rica-. Además la cara que has puesto… parecías un niño pequeño con un juguete roto jajajaj!...

-no tiene gracia! Ahora como voy hasta mi sala común?

-oyes algo señora Norris?

-un momento Malfoy! Es Filtch! Corre!

-cómo voy a ponerme a correr así?

De un rápido movimiento Harry agarró el brazo del rubio y se lo llevó por un montón de pasillos hasta llegar al tercer piso. Allí no debería haber nadie a esas horas. Si, Harry se sabía ya los horarios de las inspecciones de pasillos de memoria.

-pufff… ya está, creo que aquí no nos va a pillar nadie…

-tsk, tsk, tsk- un chasquear de lengua se oía por el pasillo acercándose hacia ellos-. Pottie, Pottie, Pottie… creo que te equivocas niño de oro. Yo también cuento en la vigilancia de este castillo…

-Peeves!

-sip, soy yo… y hay castigos para los alumnos que están hasta estas horas dando vueltas por allí-. Después de meter la mano en una chaqueta que llevaba sacó un repertorio bastante amplio de globos de agua.

-no… no te atreverás… soy prefecto de Slytherin, no puedes hacerme esto.- dijo el rubio retrocediendo.

-un prefecto de Slytherin que va por ahí medio desnudo?

-por qué todo el mundo dice lo mismo?

-qué estabais haciendo a estas horas… en este pasillo… y con esas pintas? Uuuuuu… os pillé. Vais a Dumbledore. Vais a Dumbledore…- Peeves empezó a amenazarles poniendo el tono de una estúpida cancioncilla infantil. De un empujón (y un par de globos de agua) metió a los dos pobres alumnos en una de estas clases abandonadas que abundan tanto por Hogwarts.

-ay… mi culo! Menos mal que caí en algo blandito- dijo el moreno sobándose el trasero.

-Potter me alegro mucho por tu culo pero… puedes quitarte de encima?- dijo un MUY dolorido Draco debajo suyo.

-arg! Lo… lo siento-. Casi tan rojo como en las cocinas Harry le ofreció su mano al Slytherin para ayudarle a levantarse pero este la rechazó de un manotazo y se levantó solo-. Esto… estás bien?

-me da que no te importa. Lo único que quiero es salir de aquí y acabar con este día de mierda…- en cuanto acabó de decir estas palabras puso la mano en el manillar de la puerta y la giró. Un problemilla… la puñetera puerta no abría!- arg! Qué pasa ahora?

-jus jus jus… un momento voy a ir a avisar al profesor grasiento Severus, él os dará un buen castigo je je-. Otra vez voz con tono de cancioncilla infantil…

-Peeves! Déjanos salir! Peeves!

Ninguna contestación.

Pasa un cardo rodante del desierto…

-mierda!- ahora era el turno de Harry de gritar-. Como Snape me vea aquí me la cargo! Me va a tener encerrado todo el año!

-atchus!- "encima ahora me resfrío, cómo voy a aguantar encerrado con Potter? A saber cuándo viene esto"

……………………………..

Bueno… también me retrasé bastante con este… gomen ;p pero en serio, prometo que el próximo capítulo estará pronto. Aunque que sepáis que pasado mañana me voy a Túnez woooo! Qué os pareció este cap? No es precisamente el día de la suerte de Draco verdad? Pues ya veréis lo que pasa jus jus.

Gracias por sus reviews a: **Ernesto, flame-alchemist-x, eugen215, Utena-Puchiko-nyu y KiraPotter**

Bye bss ñ.ñ


	3. Encerrados

-mierda!- ahora era el turno de Harry de gritar-. Como Snape me vea aquí me la cargo! Me va a tener encerrado todo el año!

-atchus!- "encima ahora me resfrío, cómo voy a aguantar encerrado con Potter? A saber cuándo viene este"

-bueno… -empezó Harry después de un silencio incómodo solo cortado de vez en cuando por los estornudos de Malfoy- y… qué tal?

-a ti que demonios te parece Potter? Estoy encerrado en yo-que-se-dónde. Con un frío de la ostia y con un subnormal de compañero.

-ey!

-nada de "ey" todo esto es culpa tuya! Joder! Ahora Snape me va a matar…- decía Draco mientras apoyado en la pared se dejaba caer sentado en el suelo y producía un gemido lastimero.- atchus! Encima esto… creo que esto no puede empeorar…

-toma- en ese momento Harry se quitó su propia túnica y se la puso encima de los hombros al Slytherin- al menos te quitará el frío.

-si, si que podía ir peor… vamos a ver Potter, en qué momento tu cerebro razonó que yo me pondría una túnica en la cual pone Gryffindor?

-estás rojo…

-eso, tú ignórame!

-espera-en ese momento Harry puso su frente contra la del rubio y se quedó así un momento- estás muy caliente. Creo que estás cogiendo fiebre.

-espero que sea eso, porque si no… espera, mejor no lo pienso… espera, lo que había dicho el chisme este de Pansy- pensaba Draco-. Es verdad! Decía que Potter estaba enamorando de mí. Igual este es el mejor momento de comprobarlo.

-la verdad- dijo agarrando por la cintura al moreno- es que me siento algo mareado, te importa que esté así un momento? Creo que me va a estallar la cabeza…

En ese momento lo que el pobre Harry pensaba era: a mi me va a estallar otra cosa…- no Malfoy, no pasa nada.

Apoyando la cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Harry, Draco aprovechó para acercar más sus cuerpos. Esperó un poco y con un movimiento se puso delante de la cara del moreno. Empezó a acercarse lentamente.

-vale, si me besa es que la cosa esa tenía razón. Se lo estaré recordando hasta que me muera- pensaba el rubio- y con un poco de suerte también el resto del alumnado de Hogwarts.

Entrecerró los ojos y se acercó despacio. Para que el moreno no se asustara y retrocediera. Ya estaba notando la respiración agitada del Gryffindor en su cara. Sus labios ya se estaban rozando, notaba un cosquilleo. Suavemente. Solo faltaba un poco más…

Blam! Del susto Harry pegó un salto que por poco acaba colgando del techo.

-señor Malfoy qué hace usted aquí? y con el señor Potter- Snape había entrado en el cuarto con su usual "finura" para abrir puertas enormes de madera-. Vino el estúpido polstergeit ese a mi despacho a decirme que dos alumnos estaban haciendo no-se-que en un aula. Y les encuentro a ustedes dos… un momento… señor Malfoy espero que me sepa explicar el por qué uno de los mejores alumnos de Slytherin lleva puesta una túnica de Gryffindor?

-pues… verá profesor, es que…

-y además… Qué hacía con el señor Potter a estas horas de la noche en un aula abandonada?

-es que nos quedamos encerrados y la puerta no se abría.

-y por qué razón no usaron un alohomora?

Draco se pateó mentalmente. Lo más fácil! Por qué no se le había ocurrido?

-verá es que…- intentó hablar Harry.

-usted no hable señor Potter- le interrumpió Snape escupiendo casi literalmente su apellido- tiene las de perder. 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor por deambular por el castillo a deshoras y castigado. En la clase de mañana a primera hora venga a hablar conmigo, y váyase de inmediato a su dormitorio. Y usted señor Malfoy… sígame, tenemos que tener una larga charla ahora mismo- acabó mientras ya se iba por la puerta.

Draco bajó la cabeza y se dispuso a seguir al malhumorado profesor. Seguramente no le quitaría puntos a su casa (eso sería como el suicidio) pero la charla de 5 horas sobre "no acercarse a un Gryffindor" o de "de la sala común por la noche no se sale y si sales… joder, no te dejes pillar". No se cansaba de repetirlas? Debería empezar a grabarlas y reproducirlas cada vez que le hicieran falta…

-nos vemos mañana Potter- se despidió Draco.

Esto descolocó bastante a Harry.

-un momento…- pensaba- qué se supone que acaba de pasar? Por poco beso a Malfoy?- que vergüenza! Mierda! Seguro que se dio cuenta de todo! Y encima por poco nos pilla Snape! Imagínate el panorama! Entonces cogería mi túnica y me ahorcaría con ella desde la torre de astronomía. Hablando de túnicas…

Cargando…

No reinicie por favor…

Malfoy se ha llevado mi túnica! Arg! Solo tengo una! Qué hago ahora? voy a por ella? No, ahora estará con Snape… joder! Qué voy mañana a clase con la de quidditch? Fijo que Mc Gonaggal me hecha la bronca… pufff, da igual. Mira, me voy a dormir que tengo un sueño horrible. Deben de ser ya las 5… no! Dentro de dos horas Hermione me vendrá a despertar! Y sabes qué es lo peor Harry? que estás hablando solo. Mejor me callo…

Con esto el moreno cogió su capa invisible y se fue para su sala común pensando: para qué me la quitaría yo?

Pero ya en el dormitorio…

-vale- pensaba Harry- ahora ni un ruido. Como uno solo de estos se despierte se van a pensar cualquier cosa rara, conociéndolos… ahora con cuidado, venga… me descalzo… voy de puntillas, cojo el baúl, me pongo el pijama y aquí no ha pasado nada.

Primer paso… bien

Segundo paso… también

Terc… - ay! Joder!- rápidamente se puso las manos en la boca. Por ir descalzo y a oscuras se dio con su dedo meñique contra el baúl de Ron. (N/A: me ha pasado, duele un huevo)

-qué! qué ha pasado? Un intruso!

-a por él!

En menos de dos segundos tenía a unos chiflados Ron y Seamus encima intentando inmovilizarlo (y de paso cortándole la respiración) y a un adormilado Neville frotándose los ojos y preguntando: "qué pasa?".

-socorro…- intentó decir Harry con un hilillo de voz.

-un momento… Ron para! No le tires el baúl encima!- gritó Seamus- Creo que lo conozco… Lumos!

-me ahogo…

-Harry! Qué susto nos diste! Pensábamos que serías un boggart o cualquier cosa! Tú no estabas durmiendo?

Cuando el moreno recuperó el aliento pudo contestar- no, me fui hace poco a por un vaso de leche a las cocinas, es que no podía dormir.

-mentiroso…- dijo Seamus- si te oí salir de aquí hace como dos horas o más. Créeme Harry, no te caracterizas por tus movimientos felinos y sigilosos, qué quieres que te diga…

-uy… igual… es que tiene a alguien por ahí…- inquirió Ron- quién es Harry? Eh! venga vamos, sabes que puedes decírnoslo, o al menos a mí, que soy tu mejor amigo…

Es aludido ya notaba como una gran cantidad de sangre se estaba acumulando en sus mejillas- Nadie!

-uy, pero si estás completamente rojo… venga, dinos. Quién es? No será alguna de las gemelas Patil no?

-No!

-y… la Cho Chang esa?

-hace un montón que no me gusta…

-bueno vale, y la hermana de este?- preguntó el irlandés señalando a Ron- dicen que es una fiera.

-quieres tragarte tu dentadura chaval?- le contestó el "hermano".

-que os digo que no es nadie! Y ahora dejadme en paz! Solo quiero dormir, ha sido un día muy movidito…

Miradas inquisitivas…

-no de esa manera pervertidos!

-por cierto Harry...- empezó Neville sacado por fin de su ensoñación. Dónde está tu túnica?

-es verdad! Dónde está amigo?

-pues… os pregunto yo por vuestra vida? No, pues hala! A dormir!- tapándose con las sábanas dio por terminada una discusión que por otro lado sus amigos sí que tenían ganas de seguir, ya que luego se pasaron su tiempo dándole empujoncitos y repitiendo una y otra vez: "quién es? Quién es? Quién es?" por suerte se durmió del cansancio a los cinco minutos. Lo que Harry no sabía es que mañana iba a ser definitivamente mucho peor.

……………….

Bueno, y qué tal el capítulo? se supone que lo iba a actualizar antes pero como ya sabréis los que siguen mi historia de "vaya veranito…" estoy sin Internet. Las historias y todo esto lo tengo que subir cuando no hay nadie en casa para que no me vean. Menos mal que el Word lo puedo seguir usando con el portátil de mi habitación T.T snif.

Además estos días también aproveché para traducir unos doujinshis de Harry Potter para la Orden Zabiniana (la dirección está en mi profile). Os los recomiendo. Yo me reí mucho traduciendo .

Bueno. Y por último muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron review. Pero no voy a poder contestarlos por el tema de Internet. Hasta que el tema se solucione… paciencia pliss.

Bye bss ñ.ñ


End file.
